FlyGirl
by GarazebOrreliosExpialidocious
Summary: Short sweet story of PoexRey A few months have passed since the first order was defeated. We take a look into the lives of two of our main heros ans where they are now


— Poe

Yavin 4, One of a number of moons orbiting the gas giant Yavin in the galaxy's Outer Rim. The surface was covered In lush green jungles and vast forests that stretched out for miles. A large abundance of creatures inhabited the moon, making it a home to many including the galaxies most renowned pilot, Poe Dameron.

The war had ended only a few months back. The first order brought down in a thrilling victory at the capture of Kylo Ren and death of General Hux. The galaxy surged with parades and parties to honor the hero's who had made it possible. Poe had opted out of the fame, for he felt his service was enough just like his mother before him. He traveled back to his home planet and settled down in the same place his parents had when they left the republic many years ago.

An X-wig cut through the sky like a flash of light. It's engine roared loudly as it barely skimmed the trees of the forest below. The little white and orange droid nestled in its astromech socket flailed it's head wildly accompanied by high pitched beeps.

"Oh relax Beebee-ate, would you?" Poe called to his companion as he decelerated to a more appropriate speed. "We're just having a little fun!" His face lit up in a smile. He was in his element. The world around him blurred into colors of blue and green as he leaned back in his seat to enjoy the view.

A flash of grey and blue streaks past his right peripheral. As soon as the ship came into full view his smile broke out into a full on grin. He had always thought of the millennium falcon as beautiful while others called it junk. Seeing more than just a hunk of metal with fancy controls, he had an admiration for all ships. But it wasn't the ship itself he was smiling widely at, it was the pilot at the controls he was very fond of. He could picture Rey in the cockpit snickering right about now, thinking she had a chance of our running him.

"Hang tight buddy" Poe calls to BB8. He rebalanced the power and nudged the stick forward sending the ship flying once more through the air. He could feel the resilience from the wind dissipate as the ship gradually accelerated faster. BB8 beeped in approval as he too enjoyed a good chase.

His fighter was just upon the tail of the Falcon now. Poe kept his hand steady on the stick as he nudged it forward just a little more. He was about to pass the Falcon. Adrenaline surged through his body as he reached the window of the falcons cockpit. He Tips his head to the right shooting Rey a passing glance.

— Rey

Rey grins back at him. She never intended to beat Poe at flying but she enjoyed giving him a good thrill now and again. She watches as the X-wing takes the lead and falls in behind him. They race through the sky together back to back enjoying the freedom. Rey can't help but laugh as Poe does a wide flip before dipping towards the ground. "Show off" she shakes her head and follows his lead.

The Falcon lands smoothly on the ground next to Poe's X-wing, which looked like a flea in size comparison. She brushes her tunic down straight and fumbles with her hair before rushing towards the boarding ramp, her smile never faltering. The ramp lands with a thud sending up a sea of dust. Anticipation surges as the dust settles and at the bottom of the ramp Poe was waiting, BB8 at his side.

Excitedly she races towards him and doesn't stop until her arms wrap gracefully around his neck. He lets out a hearty laugh and swings his arms around her waist, lifting her from the ground and twirling her around. BB8 chirped in excitement at the reunion.

— Poe

Poe gently lets her down, his body shaking from adrenaline and bliss. "I wasn't expecting you home this early" He Smiles warmly before pressing his nose against hers.

"You know I'm not one for fancy parties. Believe me, I snuck my way out of coruscant as soon as Leia finished delivering her speech." Triumph lit up all over her face.

"Oh I believe it!" He replies. "I've missed you" He pulls her in closing the gap between their lips with his own. He was just happy she was finally home.


End file.
